Jackson 5 Medley
The Jackson 5 Medley is a medley of The Jackson 5's most memorable songs. There was never a music video for this, but has been performed live many times. Lyrics When I had you to myself I didn't want you around Those pretty faces always made you Stand out in a crowd Then someone picked you from the bunch One glance was all it took Now it's much too late for me To take a second look Oh, baby, give me one more chance (To show you that I love you) Won't you please let me (Back in your heart) Oh, darling, I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby) But now since I see you in his arms I want you back Yes, I do now (I want you back) Ooh, ooh, baby (I want you back) Yeah, yeah, yeah (I want you back) Now, now, now I Want You Back! When we played tag in grade school You wanted to be it But chasin' boys was just a fad You crossed your heart, you'd quit When we grew up you traded Your promise for my ring Now just like back in grade school You're doing the same old thing Stop, the love you save maybe your own Darlin' take it slow Or some day you'll be all alone (You better stop) (The love you save maybe your own) Darlin' look both ways before you cross me You're heading for a danger zone You and I must make a pact We must bring salvation back Where there is love I'll be there (I'll be there) I'll reach out my hand to you I'll have faith in all you do Just call my name and I'll be there (I'll be there) I'll be there to comfort you Build my world of dreams around you I'm so glad that I found you I'll be there With a love that's strong I'll be your strength I'll keep holdin' on, ooh (Holding on) If you should ever find someone new I know he'd better being good to you 'Cause if he doesn't I'll be there (I'll be there) Don't you know, baby, yeah, yeah I'll be there I'll be there Just call my name and I'll be there Just look over your shoulders, honey, ooh I'll be there I'll be there Just call my name, and I'll be there Songs in Jackson 5 Medley #I Want You Back #The Love You Save #I'll Be There #ABC (The Jackson's tours and 30th Anniversary Special) Performances Michael Jackson has performed this medley during all of his tours. This has also been performed during the 30th Anniversary Special at Madison Square Garden with different song order and two songs not heard in the medley: Can You Feel It and Dancing Machine. It is also performed during some of The Jacksons' tours. Gallery images00.jpg|Live in Gothenburg 1997 images001.jpg|Live at Madison Square Garden 2001 with The Jacksons imagesCAR3MGHD.jpg Jackson5medleybrunei1.jpg|Live in Brunei 1996 Category:Songs Category:The Jackson 5 songs